Smoothie Boy
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku.
1. Yes, I do

_Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku._

**A.N.:** Like I promised, the first chapter is here of the sequel of "Latte Boy". Join Lea and Riku (and freakin' Terra) in another awkward love adventure!

* * *

><p>Lea was nervous as he was preparing an iced vanilla latte with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle on top.<p>

He bit his lip as his fingers were twitching and palms sweating despite the cool of the plastic cup he was holding. He swirled the drink with quick rotations of his hand, reaching for something in the back of his pocket.

Lea could hear the happy laughter of his boyfriend conversing with his best friend. Whatever they were talking about had Riku laughing louder than usual. Lea slipped the item from his back pocket and was about to drop it in the drink.

"Shame, shame. Putting drugs in your boyfriend's drink because you're jealous of his ex-boyfriend."

Lea jumped and twirled around with an indignant look on his face. "Naminé! What are you doing here?" he laughed nervously, hiding the object behind his back.

"I work here with you!" Naminé hissed. "I work here to make sure you don't put unknown things in people's drinks."

"You act as if I do this all the time," Lea whined.

"You probably do. This is just the first time I caught you in the act."

Lea's hands shot out from behind his back, waving them in denial. "No way do I do that! Slipping drugs..." he hissed out.

"So what's that in your hand?"

Realizing that he accidentally had shown Naminé the small object he was going to put in Riku's drink, he quickly hid it behind his back in embarrassment. Lea's foot tapped on the floor nervously as Naminé's smirk grew wider. "Shut up, okay?" he muttered with furrowed eyebrows.

"I won't say a peep," Naminé giggled as she walked away to perform some duties. Lea sighed, exasperated that he was teased about what he was going to do.

"Here goes nothing," Lea huffed out confidently, dropping the small object into the drink with a plop. He gathered the two drinks in his hands, one a vanilla latte and the other one a caramel macchiato. He set it in front of the pair of best friends, smiling at the two of them. "Here's your drinks," he announced.

"Thanks, Lea." Lea blushed as his silver haired boyfriend flashed him a smile, melting on the spot. His lips twitched into a smile nervously as all he could do was bow and go back to his station behind the register.

Green eyes stared intently at the silverette as he treated the consumption of his coffee like a ritual. He swirled the straw within the beverage absentmindedly, listening to his best friend talk with a silly grin on his face. Then his lips dipped to drink some of the sweet contents, his eyes lighting up brighter than usual. Riku's eyes glimpsed at Lea for a second as he waved at the staring male.

Lea gulped as he nervously flitted his fingers back in response, pretending to stare at something else when he turned his head away from the male. However, he was sneaky enough to still see Riku through his peripheral vision. He secretly watched as the rest of the contents were drunk, the male now grabbing his straw to scoop up the leftover whipped cream.

Scoop.

He sipped, conversed with Sora, and went back to sipping some more. Laughter was heard in between drinking the rest of his iced latte and the most ridiculous of conversations only best friends would have.

Scoop.

A confused look passes Riku's face as he picked up something round on the end of his straw. Lea's eyes quickly darted away, scared to see how the male would react afterward. The redhead closed his eyes tightly, hoping for the best as he heard a small reactive gasp from Sora.

Lea gnawed on his lip, apprehensive of the results of his actions. He eventually received a poke on his shoulder, turning around with a confused look.

"Riku," he murmured, trying to keep his cool. His elbows rested on the counter as he leaned over with the calmest smile he could muster. "What's up?"

"Uh, I think Naminé dropped this in my drink accidentally when she was making it," Riku explained with a chuckle. His closed fist extended his fingers and in his palm laid the object Lea dropped into his iced latte. "Her jewelry perhaps?"

The redhead silently stared at the silver ring in Riku's palm, his face feeling hot. Of course Riku would think it belonged to a girl at first sight. It was just Lea's luck. He gathered enough courage to glance into his crystal eyes as his lips curved in the slightest. "It's, it's not hers. It's yours."

Silence overcame the silverette. Lea waited as Riku finally let the news hit him. Riku's smile broke as his mouth opened into a small surprised circle. His hand darted for a napkin, wiping the sticky liquid from the ring until it was back to its shiny state once more. "But, but this is a diamond," Riku stuttered embarrassedly, sliding it along his ring finger. He inhaled sharply when he realized it perfectly fit around his digit. He looked briefly at Lea, blushing as he murmured, "A-and it fits. As if it were mine."

Lea scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, I was a little sneaky about it."

"Lea, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, you know," Lea replied sheepishly, unable to say a sentence when Riku was staring straight at him. "Y-you know what I'm trying to say, 'Ku."

"I have an idea," Riku said with a grin. "But, I would like to hear you say it."

With much twiddling of his fingers, Lea shyly shifted his eyes to the side. "W-well..." Riku's smile beamed when he hummed as a sign of encouragement for the redhead to continue speaking. "I think we should...take it to the next level of commitment."

"Lea, can you come over here?"

Lea chewed the inside of his cheek. He hoisted himself onto the counter and to the other side. He stood in front of Riku, who suddenly threw his arms around his neck and into an embrace. "Gosh...I accept," Riku whispered happily.

Lea's face flushed with embarrassment when he noticed Sora grinning at them from the table. The little runt must know what the big news is; nonetheless, he smiled proudly and was definitely happy for the two of them. Lea smiled as he heard Riku's blissful sigh.

Yes, this was going to be the start of a new level in their relationship.


	2. A Weird Meeting

_Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku._

**A.N.**: Another chapter coming up for "Smoothie Boy". Enjoy the short intro of Terra. Oh, and another chapter will be posted tomorrow, to keep up with my other story haha!

* * *

><p>Lea pounded on the coffee machine in irritation, trying to get the blasted mechanism to work.<p>

His boyfriend- now fiancé- wanted an iced vanilla latte, but the damn thing refused to cooperate. Lea's lips turned into a frustrated frown as he circled about the machine, trying to figure what went wrong. He was no expert, but he think it had something to do with...

So the redhead really didn't have a clue on why it was broken. No reason came to mind except that it may be running on its final gears. He shook his head and frowned at Riku, giving him an apologetic look.

"I can't figure out what the problem is, 'Ku. I'm sorry," Lea apologized, scratching the back of his head. Riku sighed in disappointment, his head drooping.

"It's not your fault. But, I just really wanted a latte today," Riku sighed.

"You want a latte everyday," he chuckled with a gentle sway of his head. Lea saw as his boyfriend picked his head up and gave him a shy smile. "If you want something cold, I think a smoothie shop opened down the street."

"Wouldn't that be cheating on you though?"

Lea contemplated with a mock thoughtful look. "Well, you would be, buuuuut," he dragged on, his eyes glinting at Riku's folded hands. "I guess I can forgive you for wearing the ring I got you."

Riku glanced down at his hand, toying with the band on his ring finger. He leaned across the counter to give Lea a short kiss, pulling away with a smile. "I'll see you later then."

Riku glanced back to see Lea grin from ear to ear when he exited the cafe. He may have not gotten iced coffee, but at least he captured the same sweetness that was Lea's lips. He threw his hands on either side of him, extending them with a delighted smile on his face. He could truly say he was really happy to have someone like Lea.

As Riku walked along the sidewalk, he stopped in front of the smoothie shop. A sign was on the door, spelling out "Hiring now", giving Riku clarification that this was indeed the new shop that had opened down the block. He slightly grimaced as he walked inside, much preferring caffeine than some fruity and seedy concoction.

But, much to his surprise there was nobody at the register, deeming the place empty. Riku's head searched behind the counter confusedly, his eyes blinking in sudden curiosity. Sure, he didn't really want a smoothie, but why the hell was there nobody here?

Riku walked to the counter, leaning over in the slightest as his back hunched. "Hello? Anybody here?" he called out, not believing that the shop was truly empty. He fully bent over with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Jeez, I don't even like smoothies anyways."

"You don't like smoothies?"

At the sound of a new voice, Riku turned around quickly with a quick cuss, his hand grabbing at the counter behind him. His eyes stared automatically at eye level, instead seeing the chest and neck of the stranger. His eyes blinked upward to see that this man was taller and even intimidating due to the fact he was buff. Well, buffer than himself.

Riku fumbled for words, his heart still racing from the sudden jump of surprise. The tan skinned male smiled as if he was finding enjoyment in scaring strangers he didn't know. Cyan eyes shifted towards his feet nervously as he mumbled, "Y-yes. Do you like scaring strangers or something?"

"Perhaps?"

'What a freak!' Riku thought with expanded eyes, his lip curling down. Not only was this man teasing him, but he did so with a serious expression. Without a word, he abruptly walked past this man, not in the mood to deal with such weirdness.

"I'll give you one on the house as token of my apology," the male said with a gentle smile. Riku's eyes narrowed, inspecting the man who was only mildly apologetic and more amused. Riku would have denied him, but it was free. With a resolved look, he crossed his arms and shrugged. The taller male grinned as he trailed around the counter, throwing his apron over his head and tying it around his bulky frame. "What flavor would you like?"

"I don't know, something with...mango," Riku hesitated in answering, not sure exactly what he wanted at the moment. The male behind the counter pulled out some fruit with a knife.

Riku shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans, watching as the man cut the fruit up quickly and place them in the blender with some milk. As the whir of the machine went on, the brown haired male leaned over the counter. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, Riku." As he answered, Riku's eyes stopped as he stared shortly into space. It just so happened that it made it look like he was staring at the tan worker's physique.

"Yeah, I work out five times a week. Though, lately I haven't been able to go to the gym since I started working here."

Muscular arms slightly flexed as the male showed off his assets. Riku's eyes slowly came from his daze as he realized the man in front of him was speaking, stretching his arms above his head lazily, and...winking at him?

"Wait, what?" Riku murmured confused. He received a smirk in return as the worker turned the blender off and poured the juicy contents into a styrofoam cup. "What did you say?"

"Here you go," the employee easily dismissed, pushing the cup towards the silverette. Riku blinked as he reached for the cup, giving the other a suspicious look. "I'm Terra, by the way."

"I noticed," Riku dismissively said, eyes staring at the man's name tag. His lips puckered out to reach for the end of his straw, sucking the fluid tentatively. His eyebrows raised as he tasted his first sip, blinking rather rapidly in surprise.

"Well?" Terra inquired.

Riku sipped two more times to further analyze what he thought about this drink. It was nice and smooth; not filled with tiny, annoying seeds. "It's, it's pretty good. I'm surprised." Terra smiled as the male kept sipping. Riku walked over to the register, eyes scanning around curiously. With a sigh, Riku's hand rested against his own hip. "I'm trying to find a tip jar. So, I could...tip."

"Ah, well, I could accept it without a jar," Terra commented as he held out a hand. Riku's lips twisted to the side as he slapped money into the offering hand, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Well, go get a tip jar. Or something. Err, bye."

Terra merely smiled as the silverette awkwardly left with a mutter under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>To grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: <strong>Ha, oh thanks! Glad you think so.

**To Arckahlys: **Don't worry, the two won't be separated! Also, I'm pretty sure I follow Ignie on tumblr (her name is Igniedelfuego right?) and I completely agreed with her post about how nobody reacts when Lea just said he'll save Riku from the darkness. I think she also said the same in a comment on my other story. But suddenly, when Axel gives Roxas an ice cream, they're in love. I understand why people would ship Axel and Roxas, but what Lea just said to Riku...it's way deeper than giving a fucking ice cream! That's love right there to me, saying you'll save someone and practically risk your life for them. The ship must be acknowledged!


	3. Being Broke Sucks

_Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku._

**A.N.**: Yet another chapter! The fluff between Lea and Riku continue, as we cannot get enough! But, Riku feels guilty...hmm.

* * *

><p>Lea liked the days when Riku visited him.<p>

Riku would come over his house and cuddle up on the couch with him, watching some stupid science fiction channel. Lea learned that Riku liked that channel only to make fun of the amateurish special effects in the movies. Half the time, Riku would just grin at him, head tilting upward and eyes lovingly staring.

Lea half-expected Riku to guide his head downward and begin to kiss him during the boring parts of the show. The redhead enjoyed these moments when he would just feel his lips on his own. Lea wouldn't admit it out loud because it was too embarrassing, but he also liked how Riku's lips would eventually trace along his jawline and to the sensitive skin on his neck.

He also liked when Riku would eventually take his own shirt off so that he could feel the musculature of his naked chest. A low groan would loosely escape before Riku would be all over him, giving him no way of escape. Not that he was planning to anyways...

"You're extra affectionate lately," Lea panted as Riku sucked on a part of his ear.

"Gee, I wonder why," Riku murmured playfully. He ran his ring adorned finger across Lea's skin, smiling lightly. "Maybe it's because you're kind of my husband now?" He pecked the redhead fully on the lips before running his tongue down to his collarbone. Lea's fingers threaded through Riku's hair as peppered kisses coated his chest. His chest heaved as lips sucked on sections of his sweaty skin, until they finally slid down to his poking hip bones.

The redhead heard the ringtone of Riku's cell phone then and commented, "Y-your phone," but Riku was making his way towards Lea's lips once more, distracting him with a chaste kiss.

Lea couldn't resist when Riku's naked body was on his own. He melted into the other's arms as Riku made love to him on the couch. The redhead had no shame when he moaned loudly, hands gripping the soft armrest of the couch as Riku took him from behind. Lea didn't know that even in this position, Riku could still manage to be so close to him. He could clearly feel the front of Riku's sweaty chest that pressed against his equally sweaty back, probably from hunching down. Lea could feel the strong arms of his lover wrap around his body, holding on tightly to show he was still there. Lea could hear the hot breaths of the silverette and blushed every time Riku slipped out a dirty comment about how erect he was...or the more embarrassing confession of "I love you."

The redhead smiled as Riku fully laid against his back in the aftermath, his arms wrapped around his waist. His full weight had pressed Lea against the couch, and he sighed comfortably.

"Lea..." His husky voice tickled Lea's ear. He felt Riku shift and rub his warm body all along his back. "Lea, it's time to get to work..."

"Not yet..." Lea grumbled. "Please, just ten more minutes."

Riku smiled against the back of the redhead's neck. His lips kissed the skin there gently, urging him to move. "You said that ten minutes ago. Come on, up and at them."

"Alright, alright," he grumpily said, making Riku giggle. The silverette traced random patterns along Lea's back, nudging the male lightly with a smile. Lea finally budged, groaning as he rolled over onto his back, stiffly sitting up. "Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up."

"I'll make you a quick lunch," Riku exclaimed, getting up with a sporadic bounce. Lea smiled at the exuberant energy Riku had for something as simple as making him lunch. The silver haired male jogged to the kitchen after he had put his underwear back on for a little decency, leaving Lea there to smile like a dork.

Riku happily grabbed some soft Italian bread, opening it up with a knife. Making his soon-to-be husband lunch made him happy. He took out tomatoes, ham, cheese, and lettuce, whistling an imaginary tune. After he sliced the tomato, he laid out the pieces neatly. He placed some lettuce, folded the ham delicately, and then placed several slices of cheese before running mayonnaise across the whole sandwich. He closed the sandwich, slicing it in half before wrapping it in plastic wrap. "Perfect," he sighed happily, putting it inside a brown bag.

He felt soft lips kiss his temple from behind, filling him with glee. An arm reached around him to grab the bag and gave him a short, sweet hug. "Thanks for the lunch."

"You're welcome," Riku chuckled as Lea's warm body kissed him once more, leaving to go to work. As Riku was finally left alone, he sighed.

Riku twirled his ring around his finger, smiling. Lea is so perfect and good, it was unbelievable. He could barely recognize himself every time he stared in the mirror with a smile. The tip of his finger ran against the small diamond set on the silver band.

As Riku slipped on his clothes that were slung over the couch, he kept staring at his ring. It got him thinking more and more about how Lea was able to afford this. He must have spent a portion of his money on this...

And Riku hasn't even gotten HIM a ring. He frowned at himself, feeling guilty as every second passed slowly. He loved Lea as much as Lea loved him. He was Lea's, and Lea was his...

Riku growled in one short breath, it rumbling in his throat as he exited the house. The decision was made without a second thought. HE was going to buy Lea a ring; he couldn't stand by and be pampered like this.

Riku did not hesitate in visiting the town's jewelry shop. He browsed around the small store before stopping before a display case near the cashier. His eyes scanned until they stopped at a ring that satisfied his tastes.

It was a silver band, lined with minuscule emeralds the color of Lea's eyes. In the middle was a diamond stud. 'The ring is perfect. It reminds me of him. It suits him...' Riku thought as his eyes then bulged at the price. "And is TOTALLY out of my price range!" he hissed out in disbelief. He couldn't possibly afford that much! Especially since he quit his recent job because they offered him obscene hours.

Riku's body hunched over the glass case, eyes staring intensely and nearly pressing open against the glass. His breaths fogged up the case and he deeply frowned. He couldn't afford this at all...

But it was for Lea. He could get a job somewhere, save up money, and buy it. Yes, that would work! Riku would just have to search for a job. And maybe he didn't have to search too far either. He could have sworn he saw a sign for help somewhere, but where?

A light bulb went on in Riku's head. Now he remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>To Arckahlys:<strong> I think Riku is just as much interested in his shoes rather than Terra haha! Yes, I would like to do random little chats on Skype. I have to manage the storage on my phone though first and update it...I haven't updated the IOS in a long time. I don't know if you have similar problems, but my phone asks me to clear up for 4.4 gigabytes just to update. But no matter how much I delete, I don't have enough room...I just have to sift through what I need and don't need before I update.


	4. A Weird Job

_Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku._

**A.N.:** A week left until school so I'll try to write some chapters for my other story "Stranded", since I took some days off from that!

* * *

><p>"You want a job, you said?" Terra asked as his eyebrow raised, mildly surprised.<p>

Riku nodded seriously as he looked at the brunette with intensity burning in them. "Well..." Riku's eyes got bright with happiness at the predicted answer which was, "Sure. Show me what you got, Riku."

The silver haired male stood confusedly as Terra bent down to disappear behind the register, only to come back up with an apron and a visor. Riku didn't react fast enough as the apron was hauled at him, pooling around his head. He yanked it off with a confused look as Terra chuckled out, "Well, go change then, rookie."

'What the hell,' Riku thought with an unpleasant expression. "What about an interview? Or an introduction of what I should be doing?" Or something normal?

"People lie all the time in interviews to make themselves look good. I, for one, should know. I'd rather see the action right here, through a test shift," Terra explained as he scratched the bottom of his chin. "Anyways, don't worry. I'll show you the ropes."

"Unbelievable." Riku couldn't believe it. This was happening so fast, but maybe it wasn't so bad since he could be getting a job in the end. He shouldn't let this weirdness faze him, nor would he let it. With a determined frown, Riku slipped the apron on and tied it himself from behind, putting on the matching visor as well. Riku would show him.

The silver haired male was guided to where the blenders were, ready to work as soon as the first customer walked through the door. Terra turned his head towards Riku, giving him a smile. "Hey, one strawberry smoothie, Riku. Start cutting the fruit over there in the bowl."

Riku reached for some strawberries from the bowl, beginning to spread the fruit across in a line in front of him. He grabbed clear plastic gloves before he noticed his ring on his finger. He really wouldn't want to lose it, or let it get sticky during work...

'Sorry Lea, but I really don't want to lose it.' Riku slipped it off, placing it in his pocket. It was a safer place than on his working hands. Afterwards, he put on his plastic gloves, beginning to cut the fruit in front of him. He pushed the leafy ends to the side and worked slowly to not accidentally slice himself.

"Put that in the blender and then put a scoop of yogurt with that," Terra instructed, pointing to the ice crusher machine above the blender. "Then turn that on before the blender and let it mix for a minute."

"Got it." Riku slid the pieces of strawberries into his hand, dropping them in the blender. He plopped a scoop of yogurt in along with them, closing the lid. As he turned it on, Terra added.

"Oh, and don't forget to hold it to stabilize it."

"Wait, what?" Riku shouted over the whirring noise of the blender. Then he saw what Terra meant as the pitcher spun and the contents inside flew out. Riku flinched as the solid liquid landed against his cheeks, lip, forehead, and neck. His hand blindly searched for the button in a panic to turn the damn machine off, cussing out lowly as he did. Riku reached a hand to his face and groaned in dismay when he realized it had landed on some of the ends of his short hair as well. Fan-fucking tastic.

He carefully peeked an annoyed eye open as he heard light laughter coming from the brunette beside him. "Warned ya."

"Yeah, a second too late," he growled, glaring at the other male. As he went to clean himself up with a spare towel, he felt Terra's grin leering at him the whole time. If Riku were to accuse Terra, he would say the damn bastard probably did this on purpose.

And so throughout the day, Riku would hear a small snicker coming from behind him. Every so often, he would shoot the laughing brunette a grimacing leer in response, immediately shutting him up.

When it was nearly the end of the day, Terra leaned over the counter and stared at Riku with a smile. "You did pretty good today."

"Thanks," the silver haired male sighed. "So, does this mean I can throw my towel in for the day?" he asked more kindly.

"Sure, after resupplying the cups. Let me show you where they are."

Riku followed the taller male to the storage room, eyes gazing up as he followed Terra's pointed finger. "See that box up there at the far right? That's the one."

"That one?" Riku repeated as he moved over a small step ladder in front of the shelf, climbing up. His arms reached for the box, not quite reaching it yet. His lips pursed in concentration as he tried to tip toe. The box was just out of range, but maybe if he reached a little more...

"If you can't reach it, it's okay."

"I got it," Riku grunted out as his arms stretched more. His body tilted forward in the process. Almost there...

"Be careful."

"I am." Riku spoke far too soon. His tiptoed feet made the step ladder lean over far too much. He soon lost his balance, yelping out as he fell backwards.

Instead of landing on the back of his head, arms had hooked underneath his knees and back. His visor had fell off his head slowly in process. Riku's eyes peeked open slowly, looking up at Terra.

"Told you to be careful," Terra said with a smile, finding something amusing with the situation. Riku blinked, the shock of almost falling silencing him. He let Riku's feet touch the ground carefully. Riku began to brush himself off nervously, eyes flitting towards the ground. "You're okay, I assume?"

Riku was embarrassed that he had fallen, but was even more embarrassed that he was caught like a Disney princess. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that," he finally said. Gosh, was that humiliating. "I, I'm going to go home now. Thanks."

Riku nearly scampered past the brunette with red cheeks as Terra lightly shook his head with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>To Arckahlys:<strong> But he has to work for the smoothie guy! Riku's gotta get that engagement ring! And yes, I believe I still have your info. My phone currently has 1,000 megabytes free...and I deleted so many things too. I might have to contact someone who knows. Ugh. And it's annoying too because I want to download and play other apps too but that would just take room. And Skype is so much more convenient for me on the phone since I'm always on the go. What a dilemma...I'm beginning to hate all of these stupid iphone updates. If you're going to ever get a phone, please don't get an iphone. You'll regret it. XD


	5. The Missing Rock

_Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku._

**A.N.:** I also updated my other story, so yay! A chapter for both!

* * *

><p>Riku entered his and Sora's house with a sigh, closing the door loudly behind him.<p>

"How was your day?" he got greeted by an energetic apron-clad Sora, carrying a bowl of brownie batter. In reply, Riku's back slid against the door to the ground as he groaned out. "I'm guessing it was bad?"

Riku opened his crystal eyes and looked at his best friend tiredly. "I feel sticky from juices." Sora stifled a giggle as he walked away from the sitting male and mixed the batter on the way to the kitchen. Riku groaned out, "Not what you're thinking, ugh. I got a new job and the smoothie spilled all over my face. And my hair's all sticky now."

"How'd that happen?"

Riku sighed as he forced himself to stand and walk over to the kitchen. He watched as Sora was enthusiastically swirling a wooden spoon within the bowl. "I'll tell you after a shower," he sighed as he picked at a sticky strand of his hair.

While in the bathroom, Riku's hands gripped the edges of the sink as he took a good look at himself. He frowned at his reflection. He wasn't just skin and bone; he had toned muscle. It's just, Terra was more toned and more muscular...So, as a result, Riku was caught like a girl.

'_Next time, don't be so clumsy_,' he thought with a frown, stripping his clothing and stepping into the tub.

After a well deserved-shower, Riku walked in the kitchen with a bath robe where the fresh smell of baked brownies met his nostrils. He sat down with a wrapped towel draped around his neck and looked at Sora who was starting to cut the brownies. "So about my day today. There was a blender mishap."

Sora giggled slightly, his brown spikes moving with his laughter. "So where were you all day?"

"I work at the smoothie shop now, I think," Riku answered unsurely. "And my coworker or boss or whatever he is didn't warn me about the blender."

Riku shifted his eyes and shook his head as Sora continued to laugh. He reached for a freshly cut brownie, explaining the rest of his day. How his coworker kept teasing him, how he worked on the spot, all the way to when he fell and got caught. As Riku munched on his chocolatey sweet and Sora was much too amused by this story, he glanced at his hand in a daze.

"You know, the only reason why I want to work there is to save money. I want to buy Lea a ring," Riku sighed out.

Riku looked up as Sora squealed excitement. "Yes! That'd be perfect, Riku! Imagine how happy he'll be? He'll..." The silver haired male smiled as his best friend prattled on happily. He was glad they maintained their strong friendship and didn't hold malice for their past relationship. Riku was glad that Sora was happy for him when Lea first gave him an engagement ring. The tall male then looked upon his ring finger...

Suddenly Riku yelled, shooting up from the table. It was loud and abrupt enough to startle Sora, who dropped the bowl of chocolate frosting he was beginning to stir. "What the heck, Riku!"

"Oh no..." Riku was left gaping at his ringless finger. He shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving Sora to follow him persistently. Riku went to the bathroom to dig through the hamper, grabbing the clothes he just wore today.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked. But Riku's mind was a twister, much like the fruits that he blended today at work. His hands searched the pockets of his jeans, front and back. Nothing. He checked the small pocket in his polo. Nothing.

"My ring...I lost my ring!" Riku gasped. His fingers grabbed at his own head stressfully.

"That's terrible! Where was it last?!" Sora sympathized, turning Riku by the shoulders to look at him. The silver haired male looked down as he thought. The last time he had it on was at work. He knew he had taken it off so he wouldn't ruin it...Then he went to go get cups. He fell off the ladder next...

"It must have dropped when I fell off the ladder!" Riku hissed in fear. To make matters worse, his cell phone rang in the living room downstairs. Sora guided a not-so-well silverette down the stairwell, as the unique ringtone that he had picked for Lea rang.

Riku stared fearfully at the home phone. "I can't pick that up, Sora." He suddenly grabbed Sora by the shoulders, shaking him so that his head rattled back and forth. "You have to answer that for me!"

"R-Riku, what am I going to sa-"

"Anything!" Riku yelled, clearly panicking. He gave Sora a gentle push towards the phone as he began to bite the tips of his fingers in anticipation.

Sora answered the phone with an audible gulp. "Heeeey Lea!" he nervously sputtered. "Haaa, I'm doing good. Yeah! And you...? Oh, that's good. Riku? Ah, Riku, he..." Sora peeked at his best friend uneasily, not knowing how to lie to the redhead. "Uh, he's...asleep! Yeah, after a hard day's work! Yeah, yeah, I'll tell him to call you tomorrow! Okay, bye bye!"

Riku released a long sigh of relief as Sora hung up the phone. "I have to find my ring. I can't ever tell him...he'll be devastated."

"Don't worry Riku, you'll find it," Sora assured as he set the phone back on the receiver. He gave a reassuring smile, holding Riku's shoulder for comfort. "You'll find it!"

Riku sure hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>To Arckahlys:<strong> Oh god, if Lea walked in one day and saw Riku with his ring off and Terra just talking to him, it'd look so wrong! Now it's even worse since Riku lost it...Lea, quickly, punch the man in his six-pack abs! But, I did get the idea of Riku losing his ring from my friend actually. She lost her engagement ring too, and never found it. It was terrible, but her fiancé thankfully forgave her and they are still together and well. Yeah, iPhones have shitty battery too. Mine can last a while, but it needs to be on stand by with my apps closed and my brightness low. A lot of other people's phones die a lot more quickly. I wish my phone had 16 gb but it only has 5.


	6. Want a Ride?

_Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku._

**A.N.:** Will try to dish out a chapter for my other story soon in the length of the next couple days!

* * *

><p>Riku crawled upon his hands and knees in the storage room, his eyes scanning the wooden floor.<p>

His palms felt along the ground to feel for his engagement ring, cussing quietly under his breath. "Where could it be," he hissed out, bending down even further until the tip of his nose touched the ground. Riku closed one of his eyes to peek through the floorboards. "Don't tell me it fell through the planks."

As Riku crawled along the wooden floor, he saw a pair of boots right in front of him. His eyes traveled up to follow along the shoes, the ankles attached to the shoes, the legs that were attached to the ankles-

Terra smiled down at the nervously bug-eyed Riku. "What are you doing down there?"

"Uh-I was- what I was doing was...inspecting the floor," Riku mumbled, slowly getting to his feet. He brushed off the dust from his knees, smiling awkwardly. "Yep...nothing wrong with the floor."

"Oooookay," Terra chuckled. "Anyway, I hate to do this to you considering you just started, but I have something to do. Like now. So, I need you to run and close today." Before a question slipped out of Riku's mouth, a pair of keys were tossed to him, which the silver haired male caught with ease.

"Wait, wha- Hey!" Riku shouted indignantly as Terra to throw off his apron and hang it on the wall. He followed him with a stomp to his walk, frowning the whole way to Terra leaving the store. "Are you insane?!" he shouted after him.

"I've got important errands to run. I'm sure you can handle it. You know what to do." Riku stared after the retreating male in complete disbelief. Everything ran by him way too quickly whenever he was around Terra.

"No, I don't know what to do, you freak," Riku huffed, annoyed as he crossed his arms behind the register. He slowly walked back and forth, inspecting the machinery disinterestedly. He would go back in the storage room if he could, but unfortunately he had to stay here and take orders...It didn't seem like his ring was in the back room anyway. He would have to check his house again later.

Riku looked up as the door rang and he smiled at the male who walked in with a vanilla latte in his hands. "Lea..." His eyes went soft and misty as Lea leaned across the counter to kiss him.

Then as soon as Lea's lips left his, he suddenly remembered the ring once more.

_Just. Act. Cool._

"H-heeeey, hey there Lea! What, what are you doing here?" Riku stuttered nervously as his left hand darted underneath the counter. His right hand tapped nervously against the register and his body leaned against the table behind him.

_That. Wasn't. Cool._

"Do I make you nervous?" Lea laughed as he put the latte down on the counter.

Oh, Lea didn't know how true that statement was right now.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked with several blinks of his eyes.

"I heard from Sora that you work here. And during my short break, I wanted to drop you off some coffee, since we got a new machine. Hope you haven't converted to smoothies," Lea said with nonchalant smile.

Riku blushed lightly at Lea's kindness. "You were thinking of me," the silver haired male commented softly.

Then it was Lea's turn to blush as he scratched the tip of his nose. "Yeah, all day actually." Lea was alarmed as Riku's head leaned forward until it completely slammed against the counter. "R-Riku?! Are you-"

"You're so cute," Riku groaned out. "And we sound like a corny, lovey dovey couple."

Lea laughed as he helped his silver haired fiancé stand up normally. "I like it."

"Me too."

Lea glanced at his watch and reached over the counter to peck Riku on the lips. "Oh, uh, I have to go. But, one more thing before I leave. Can you come to my place tonight? I want to talk to you about something. It's nothing bad."

"Sure," Riku answered as he pecked the redhead on the cheek. He chuckled as Lea blushed and exited the shop with an embarrassed waddle.

Riku sipped his latte with a pleased smile, swallowing the sweet contents. Oh, how he missed the taste of an iced vanilla latte. It was even sweeter when Lea came here specifically to deliver it to him. "What a perfect fiancé," he sighed with a dreamy smile. Then it soon dropped when he saw how _imperfect_ he was, due to him losing his ring...

To the end of the day, Riku just stood by the register, tapping his fingers on the counter. He even slid a stool over to sit because he was tired of standing all day. The entrance door opened and Riku looked up with some hope that he'll be doing something, but it was only Terra.

"Hey, I'm back. How did things go today?" Terra asked with a smile, inspecting the place. "Everything seems in order."

"There was no customers today. We should consider a marketing tactic," Riku dully said, his chin laying on the counter. "So, how did your errands go?"

Terra scratched the back of his head and put on a guilty smile. "Well, actually, I didn't have any. I was just seeing if you could handle a day by yourself."

Riku slowly got up with an annoyed expression. "You mean this was another test shift?" He let out an aggravated huff as Terra nodded cheerily.

"And you passed," the brunette congratulated, clapping his hands together three times.

"You know, I feel that you're doing this on purpose to avoid working."

Terra laughed, tossing a set of keys to Riku. "You're a funny guy."

Riku oddly smiled as he caught the keys, following the taller male outside the shop. Terra turned off the lights and closed the door, allowing Riku to finish by locking up. The silverette handed the keys back to Terra.

"See you tomorrow," Riku said as a farewell, turning to walk.

"Wait, you're going to walk in the dark? By yourself?" Terra called. He got Riku's attention when he turned around and nodded. "I'll give you a ride."

"Huh...well, I guess it beats walking," Riku complied with a smile.

"Okay, just stay here."

Riku leaned against the door of the smoothie shop as he waited for Terra to get back. Getting a ride meant that he could visit Lea quicker. There was no harm in Terra's offer.

Until Riku gazed upon the vehicle that Terra came back with. The distinguishable roar of the motorcycle immediately had the silverette shaking his head. "No, no way am I getting on that metal death trap," Riku denied.

"Hahah, it's not that bad," Terra tried to convince. "And I'm not taking no for an answer. I don't feel comfortable with you walking home by yourself."

Riku found it odd for Terra to care about his well-being, but he did agree with him on the dangers of the night. But, then again, he didn't think himself to be particularly tempting to people lurking in the night. "I could defend myself from night prowlers, thank you very much, but I'm not getting on that thing without a helmet."

"Here, have mine." Terra shoved his black helmet in Riku's hands.

"Have yours? Hello? You're _insane_. I'm not getting on that bike with you," Riku laughed humorlessly, thinking it completely ridiculous. "That's stupid _and_ dangerous."

"Yes, yes it is. But, when was the last time you didn't have a stick up your ass?" Terra taunted with a smirk.

Riku's head throbbed a bit with anger. "How dare you. I don't have a stick up my ass!"

"Yeah, it's probably something bigger. Like a log."

Riku growled. This man was just so infuriating! He couldn't remember the last time his face had gotten so hot from irritation. So, he did the most logical thing to silence the brunette and squeezed on the helmet. "Where do I sit?!" Riku hissed out.

Terra smiled victoriously and sat down on his maroon motorcycle, leaning his foot on the ground to keep it propped up. "Behind me," he answered a little too happily.

Riku sputtered unintelligible nonsense. No way was he sitting behind this bastard and...and holding onto him, too! But, Terra waited patiently with a kind smile, the opposite to Riku's curling frown behind the visor of his helmet. The silverette finally sat down with a defeated sigh, his fingers lightly grabbing onto the sides of Terra's shirt. "Fine, I'm ready."

Riku felt the rumbling of the motorcycle underneath from where he sat. Oh, what in the world did he get himself into?

Then he heard the sharp whirring of the motor once more, and he felt himself jerk from his seat. Riku gasped and wrapped his arms quickly around Terra's waist, causing him to slide up closer to the male. Oh, what the fuck, what the fuck, **whatthefuck**-

Riku had his eyes closed for a good minute before he reluctantly opened them and realized he was not dead yet, Terra had not been successful in crashing, and the ride was not as fast as he thought. He blinked, his grip loosening around the driver's waist and gazing as the scenery of some building lights and street lamps rolled by. In a way, it was sort of pretty...

Riku noticed the name of Lea's street and nudged Terra lightly as a signal to stop, in which he did. He parked, propped the kickstand up with his foot, and looked behind at Riku.

"See? Perfectly safe," Terra announced. "Not as bad as you thought."

"I...I guess you're right," Riku said lightly, lifting the visor of the helmet.

Terra noticed Riku was a lot more relaxed and his eyes no longer had a hard edge to them. He looked away with slight embarrassment, commenting, "Now you're getting soft on me. Who are you and what have you done with Riku?"

Riku chuckled slightly, but his laughter slowly died out when he realized the position he was in. He was way too close to Terra for comfort; his arms were still looped around Terra's waist and the entirety of his front was pressed against his back. And now he was getting along with him? With forced laughter, Riku clumsily climbed off the motorcycle and slid of the helmet.

It resulted in hat hair, but at the moment, Riku did not care. He simply returned the helmet to Terra with a nervous look and he shyly bowed out of courtesy. "Thanks for the ride. H-have a nice night."

Terra's eyes curiously watched Riku when he walked to the door with such stiffness and opened to enter the house.

* * *

><p><strong>To Arckahlys:<strong> Yeah, I doubt Lea would be super mad. But, Riku doesn't know that exactly. I would be a bit mad if somebody lost something expensive that I bought them, but would eventually get over it and forgive them.

I remember the fight with Young Xehanort! Too bad I was insanely over leveled with Riku...since I loved playing as him. So Young Xehanort got popped in the head by my Keyblade. It felt so good to use him more extensively than in the limited deck that they give you in KH Re:Com and the verrrrry short time in KH2.

Yeah, I barely wear necklaces. I wear earrings every once in a blue moon, but if I got a necklace from a loved one, I'd probably wear stuff like that more often.


	7. Falling for You

_Summary: Sequel to Latte Boy. Riku's mannerisms happen to catch the attention of another at the new smoothie shop that opened down the street. And Lea's not too happy about it. Mainly LeaKu and slight Terriku._

**A.N.:** Okay, here's a chapter for this story like I promised. Two days, I'll be moving back. It's official. NOOO I enjoyed writing freely with nothing to do...

* * *

><p>Riku breathed in a gasp as thankfully, the door to Lea's door was unlocked.<p>

Whatever that had been, whatever the hell happened in the small time span between him and that brown-haired fool was...It was...

Nothing. It was absolutely nothing. Why was he freaking out again? Riku laughed at his moment of panicked idiocy and his head shook in disappointment in himself. It was just the closeness of their bodies troubling him, that was all. There was a logical explanation for this. It was because the only person he liked to be physically close with after all, was only Lea. It was only natural of him to be uncomfortable with another man being so close.

Lea's head popped around the door frame of an adjacent room, looking curiously inside. He spotted the silverette and he smiled at the male. "Riku."

At the call of his name, Riku turned towards Lea. His nerves slowly lost this uncomfortable jittery feeling as he slowly breathed. "Hey, Lea. You left the door unlocked, so I just came in..."

"I was expecting you soon. Come into the kitchen," Lea offered, his head disappearing behind the frame.

Riku followed the redhead into the desired room, surprised to find the redhead in only a robe. If his mind was still preoccupied with his motorcycle ride, now it was invaded with how good Lea looked right now. Riku blushed at the slight lewdness of his thoughts and his lips curved into a smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

Riku continued to blush as he finally took a seat at the dinner table. "Just thinking about how good you look in that."

"Behave," Lea sang, clicking his tongue. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of champagne, placing it on the table.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Lea started as he poured the champagne into two separate wine glasses. "We're engaged..."

"Mhmm?" Riku hummed with interest.

"So, we should start adapting to a lifestyle that is similar to what would happen in the future. I want you to umm...live with me. Or practice living with me."

The last part of Lea's sentence was whispered very lightly, so Riku had to rely on reading his fiancé's lips. In return, his face flushed and he looked down at his glass. Spending time together, day and night, sounded pleasant. Doing domestic household things together brought a brighter blush to Riku's cheeks.

"I-I could say cheers to that," Riku stuttered, a happy laugh escaping. He lifted up his glass towards Lea and waited until the redhead clinked glasses with him.

"C-cool," Lea said as casually as he can, lifting the glass to his lips. He sipped several gulps, putting the glass down when he was fully finished. He watched as Riku walked over to him and held him by the waist.

Lea felt as Riku's palms circled from his waist to his lower back. "Let's seal the deal then," the silver haired male said lowly.

The redhead felt the sexual tension rising in the air. Maybe the mere mention of them living together riled something up in the silverette, or perhaps it was his choice of clothing? Either way, he didn't dare try to deny his lover.

Riku led Lea to his room with a series of kisses and he allowed the male to push him against his bedroom door. Lea leaned his head up and Riku's lips then kissed along his neck.

The redhead then worried when he complied so willingly. Was he being too easy? Wouldn't Riku get bored of him if they did this when they were going to live together? Thoughts that never occurred only plagued his mind at this inopportune moment. But, those concerns were temporarily forgotten as Riku's hands untied his robe. Lea felt the robe slide off his lean, lanky form, leaving him with nothing. Riku turned the knob of Lea's door and guided the both of them inside.

The two became an entangled pair on the bed. As soon as Riku threw the bedsheets over the two of them, the environment became more intimate and dim. Some playful laughter was shared before the smacking of lips were heard.

No, no way Riku would be bored. Not when he was eagerly removing his clothes and throwing them aside. Not when he was kissing every spot, and Lea meant _**every spot**_, on his naked body. Not when Riku dragged the covers down with him and hid underneath them to conceal the naughty things he was performing with his lips and tongue Lea could so clearly feel on his nether regions.

And so Lea, without another doubt in his mind and with a loud groan of Riku's name, confirmed there were no worries at all about their future.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A head full of red hair was the first thing Riku awoke to. An infectious grin broke out on his lips and he leaned over to see the sleeping, drooling face of his lover. He laughed as quietly as possible at the ridiculous sight. "Oh, Leaaaa..." he whispered, kissing the redhead's ear.

"Mmn, wha...what is it..." Lea answered tiredly. "What's the time..."

"Oh, it's..." Riku squinted at the clock right next to them. As he saw the time, he gasped out loudly and jumped out of bed quickly. "Shit, I'm late...!"

"Huh...?" Lea yawned out, but then the words registered. "Wait, what..."

"I have work earlier than you! I-I have to hurry," Riku yelled out since he already made haste to shower.

Lea was just lazily getting out of bed when Riku ran out of the bathroom, hair still damp and now fully clothed. He got a quick kiss on the lips, smelling the minty breath of his lover before he ran out the door. "Ah, Ri..." Lea sighed out with a laugh.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Outside was not a day Riku would ever like in the summer. It was heavy and muggy, and the lack of breeze failed to cool him down when he ran all the way to the smoothie shop. The silverette thankfully made it just in time, panting wildly.

Terra momentarily looked at the slightly panicked male, who was currently throwing on his apron. He saw the disarray of his short hair and heard the heavy breaths pouring out of his mouth. "In a rush?"

"Y-yeah, just woke up a bit late," Riku said with a slight smile. "Made it on time, didn't I?"

Terra inspected his watch. "Yeah, you did. Let's start cutting up the fruit, huh?"

Riku slipped his rubber gloves on and set some fruit in front of him on a cutting board. He saw Terra shift to the side of him, giving him a small smile before he did the exact same. Riku felt his stomach growl lightly, knowing it was because he didn't have time to grab something to eat or drink. He would get over it, though, eventually.

It must have been a couple of hours before they finally got some customers, so they had to cut some more fruit. "Hey, Riku, can you cut some more bananas or something?" Terra asked as he fidgeted with the register.

Riku gazed ahead of him, one of his bare hands wiping the sweat that collected on his forehead. The sun was at its highest peak in the afternoon, and he felt so hot. Riku's head was even pounding.

Riku moved his hand right in front of his line of sight, gazing at the damp wetness on his fingers. His vision then caused doubles of his set of fingers to appear, and he shook his head to readjust. Riku felt a poke on his shoulder, and he turned around slowly.

"Hey, Riku, did you hear me?"

"Huh...oh, no...did you say something?" Riku asked softly.

"Yeah, I said to cut some fruit." Terra laughed at first with a shake of his head. The silverette must have been daydreaming...

"S-sorry...I..." Riku started, but then stopped. His eyes drooped halfway and his hand held his own temple. "I-I..." he continued weakly, suddenly feeling faint.

"Riku?" the brunette called out somewhat concerned. Riku's eyes glazed over as he glanced up at Terra. He became alarmed as Riku's body then swayed uneasily, and his arms encased the male as he slumped forward, supporting his weight and holding him up. "Riku?!"

Terra heard the male give a soft noise and saw his eyes blink involuntarily. With the soft part of his palm, he slapped Riku gently on the face multiple times until he came about, shivering in his arms. Terra felt his forehead with the back of his hand. "You're burning up..."

"S-so dizzy..." Riku murmured, his fingers lightly digging into Terra's shirt.

With a free hand, he grabbed the first fruit he could grab. Terra held the fuzzy fruit to Riku's lips as he instructed, "Here, bite. It's a peach." Terra's hand was weakly pulled downward by a paler one and he saw as Riku's mouth slowly opened only for him to bite on the soft pink fruit.

Terra's eyes softened as Riku's jaw moved when he chewed. Some juices sloppily traveled down his chin, which he wiped away with a nearby napkin. "There you go. Swallow," Terra encouraged with a gentle tone.

After a few more bites, Riku slowly gained more color into his cheeks. Terra helped him up back to his feet, with Riku holding his arm the entire time as support. "Thanks...I think I'm fine now," Riku assured.

Terra's mouth twisted to the side, unsure of whether Riku was actually okay. "I think I should close up early and let you rest at my place. Just in case."

The silver haired male was about to deny Terra's help, but he really still wasn't feeling too well. Maybe he really should just take a rest for the remainder of the day. "If you're sure..."

"Of course I am. Here, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>To Arckahlys:<strong> Agh, if Lea ever finds out, shit will hit the fan. It will blow up, land on everybody, and every LeaKu fan will scream and take their pitch forks and torches and storm at Terra with the fury of an angry mob! Naminé will beat the shit out of Terra, Lea will beat the shit out of Terra, EVEN SORA WILL DO IT TOO. He doesn't want his best friend's better relationship to be torn by some random guy!

Oh and yeah, the fight was annoying at that part! But, I always compare it to something worse, like with Julius, the secret boss from the sewer in Traverse Town. My fingers hurt a bit from jumping around on the walls all over the place because that's the only way you could possibly win and not die...But I was awarded with Ultima, so I was happy. And I completely fangirled when Lea came on my screen. I was smiling the whole time and giggled. My mom looked at me strangely, but I was like, "HEY remember the redhead I liked in this game? He's back and sexier than ever. That's my husband right there, mom."


End file.
